


梅梅光光ABO

by Sogaka



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogaka/pseuds/Sogaka
Summary: 我流初代Ax武士光O（是根本看不出来初代光的初代光）如果光光=那个人如果那个人和爱梅是恋人含有对Omega的偏见描写←【【这个才是重点，接受不了快点叉】】以及这算是睡奸吗？.jpg爱梅信息素苦荞茶（俺生产采集菜的一批不知道游戏里有没有苦荞，假装没有好了x）光光信息素晒被子暖烘烘的味道（这人xp真鸡儿怪）ooc，流水账，下次还敢
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. 梅梅光光ABO（一）

被打倒的斐利亚四散作一条荧白璀璨的光河，尽头流向光之战士的身体。  
而一切的崩塌也由此开始，突如其来，令人猝不及防。  
光不曾想过，吸收进体内的光之力会促成这样的后果——他的发情期被迫提前了。发情带来的高热瞬间席卷他的全身、吞噬他的意识，光痛苦不堪地跪倒在地上，颤抖的双手紧紧扼住脖颈，喉咙中断断续续传出沉闷沙哑的呻吟。  
原初世界的大英雄是Omega，这是同伴与他死守的秘密。而这个秘密在他倒下的那一刻被迫公开了，众人掩埋真相的努力付之一炬，悉心维护的谎言破灭了。自他身上迸发出的信息素味道令人难以自持，在场身为Alpha的水晶公不免后退数步，顷刻明了现状。

尚未分化的双子将光送回了悬挂公馆的卧房内。第一世界没有第二性别的分化，短时间之内他们没有办法制作出抑制剂。光也没有料到光之力会导致发情期的紊乱，随身没有携带抑制剂来到第一世界，毕竟正常情况下他的发情期要在一个月后才会来临。  
光在床上蜷缩成一团，不正常的高热正在他的体内肆虐。临走前的阿莉塞不知从哪里找来了冰袋，敷在他的额头上缓解他的痛苦。老实说，这份冰凉在犹如洪水猛兽的发情期面前作用聊胜于无，光的意识仍在逐渐涣散，他几乎睁不开眼睛。  
后穴里涌出的体液打湿了他的内裤，他焦躁地摩擦着双腿，不知道该如何是好。  
三十来岁的人自打分化后都是靠抑制剂过活的。通常抑制剂在每个月发情期来临前都要服用，但在他曾经的强烈要求下，塔塔露为他配制的抑制剂药效更足，能够将他的发情期控制在三个月来临一次。这样的抑制剂产生的赖药性也会更强，一旦有朝一日停止使用，随后而来的发情期也会成倍、成倍地返还给他。  
当初如何压制，现在如何爆发。  
光从未想过这样的有朝一日在今天就降临了，百密一疏，在这种该死的事情上他居然忘记做好准备。光愤懑地捶着枕头，他的手使不上什么力气，现在他能做的唯一补救措施就是锁上屋门挨过这场不知道会持续多久的发情期。  
再剩下的事情只能拜托阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞向其他人解释了。

光很局促，甚至束手无策，他没有摸过自己的后面，根本不知道该如何抚慰自己。以往的岁月中他都是靠前面撸几发爽一爽就完事的，再多的和“性”有关的事情他没想、也没做过。  
性别偏见在原初世界的人们思想中根深蒂固，Omega在他们的口中总是淫荡的、不洁的，发情期里的Omega不管是人或野兽都来者不拒。光也是这些人中的一员，即便自己分化的结果是Omega，他也觉得这些说法是正确的。所以他抗拒这具身体，对外宣称自己是Beta。毕竟，如果所有人都知道拯救世界的光之战士是Omega的话……光之战士的日子也不会好过。  
脑袋里一片空白，光咬着衣领哆哆嗦嗦射出了第二次，他的下身泥泞不堪，精液混杂着他绷紧身体时挤出的透明粘液，滑滑腻腻的从小腹蜿蜒至膝窝。发情期的症状却没有得到半分舒缓，反而愈演愈烈，他能清楚地感知到身体的渴求，可他无法做出令自己满意的回应。  
他对这样的自己感到陌生，这是他经历过的第二次发情，不安的情绪在他的心底里疯狂地出芽、生长，缠绕、扼住了他的咽喉。他记不清第一次发情的时候是怎么度过的，那是他刚刚分化什么都还没搞明白的时候的事情，距离现在过去了十几年，他只记得自己在薰衣草苗圃的小家里躺了五六天，感觉像是生了一场不值一提的病一样。  
哪有现在这般阵势。  
他折腾了一整晚也没结果，最后只能强迫自己闭上眼睛什么也不去想，尽快睡着或者昏迷就什么破烂事也不会有了。  
他在发情期面前唯有当缩头乌龟这一个解决办法了。  
  
光再次醒来已经是傍晚了，浑身滚烫如昨日，四肢也是酸痛不已。他勉强撑起身子，床头桌面上放着水和三明治，阿莉塞他们应该在他睡着的这段时间里来过。  
他揉搓自己乱糟糟的头发，整个人浑浑噩噩的，尽管一天没有进食，但他感觉不到丝毫饥饿。  
那该死的性欲在他清醒的过程中又开始蔓延了。身体在渴望Alpha的临幸，阴茎不受控地勃起，硬得生疼，穴里更是要命，像发了河似的，水流不停。全身上下的水分仿佛都被发情期逼迫去变成这些黏糊糊的淫水了。光恶心得想吐，他干呕了好几声，嘴里、胃里都是干巴巴的，最终什么也吐不出来。  
他倒回床上喘着粗气，胸口上下起起伏伏，嘴唇皲裂起了好多死皮，缓和过胃部的不适，他按着床头柜撑起上半身，咕嘟咕嘟猛灌了小半壶水。

今晚的天空很晴朗，圆月的光辉可以洒进屋内，甚至还可以隐约听到水晶都内的嘈杂与繁华。所有人都在庆祝着天上无光之海的回归。孩童在星河下玩耍，恋人在星河下告白。  
他可能是整个水晶都里唯一一个还缩在房间里的人了。  
光想。  
身体的热量似乎散去了一些，但后面还是痒得发麻，他自暴自弃地扯下湿答答的内裤，深呼吸了好几下，卯足勇气将手指放在了穴口。光的屁股在抖，他咬着唇把一根指节塞了进去，带着他的体温的液体噗呲挤出了一小股，淋湿了指根。  
从未被造访过的甬道里充斥着水，黏黏糊糊，光很紧张，不由得绷紧了身子，那些软软的肠肉便争先恐后地绞住了他的手指。他咬着牙逼迫自己放松下来，那些软肉便又乖顺地退去，松开了他的手指。一吮一吸，光身上汗毛都要炸开了。他哆哆嗦嗦地送进去了第二、第三根指节，整根手指都挤了进去。淫水淌满了手掌，他这是头一次往后面塞了东西，感觉很微妙，有点酸也有点胀，他觉得自己应该是大功告成了，塞进去些什么，身体就该老实多了。  
可处男的小算盘打得总是不尽如人意。  
他维持着一个姿势太久，腿都僵了，脖子也痛。但就在转动身子的时候，他的手指碰在了什么不得了的地方上，激得他忍不住叫出声，性器也跟着流出了不少清液，酥酥麻麻像是过了电一样，又酸酸的直冲向小腹。光的脑袋里一片空白，回过神来时已经起了一身冷汗。  
他不知道这是怎么回事，那是一种从来没遇到过的怪异感觉，令人恐惧，光想也没想，立刻把手指退了出来。  
光说什么也不会再碰后面分毫。  
他也确实这么做了，接下来直到热潮褪去的三天内，他都没有摸过后面，硬生生挺了过来。

光的样子很是疲倦，黑眼圈比先前要深了一些，嘴上却还在说着不是什么大事。  
双子应该是和水晶公解释过了，对方没有过多地问他与发情期相关的问题，只是担忧光目前的身体状况能否继续消灭灵光卫、吸收过剩的光之力。  
如果只是这点不适的话，还是可以应付的。他这么说着，视线在观星室的墙壁上飘忽不定。  
光总是喜欢在一些莫名其妙的地方逞能。这是他的自尊心和使命感在作祟，他不想自己因为是Omega而被人担忧。更何况他是光之战士，对抗魔物、拯救世界不能因为自己是Omega而退缩。

缇坦妮亚散发出的光之力对光之战士没有造成过于严重的影响，起码来说不像是斐利亚那样，把他活活折腾了五天。也幸得新任缇坦妮亚——他可爱又美丽的小树枝的协助，游末邦的追兵没有把他们一行人怎样，光在于里昂热的小屋里躺了整整一天，倒了一天的霉，第二天中午出来的时候头发结成了一缕一缕的模样，一眼就能看出来他流了很多汗。拂晓的众人心领神会地没有过于关心他，多年的相处下来，作为朋友的他们知道光不喜欢被人过分关照，尤其是在第二性别的事情上。  
敏菲利亚询问光是否需要再留在伊尔美格休整一天，他弯腰摸摸对方的头，摇摇头说不必了。  
好在水晶都没有遭受游末邦军的袭击。但即便如此也还是遇到了一位不速之客。  
光感受到身后有Alpha的气息，强大而陌生，是不属于任何一位同伴的气息。他嫌恶地转过身，目光对上的是一个从未见过的人。光能肯定他不是属于第一世界的，至少从拥有信息素的味道上就可以明了，他不免后退几步，将自己掩盖在同伴的气息中，发情期才过去没多久，他身上Omega信息素的味道还会时不时向外渗出一些，是敌是友先不论，如果被人发现他是Omega那麻烦就大了。

针锋相对的发言，你来我往，光的心思没在同伴与爱梅特赛尔克的对话上。头很晕，他第一次在热潮退去不久后就遭遇到这种生疏Alpha的信息素，即使味道很淡，但总是若有若无地萦绕在呼吸间，扰得人心烦意乱。光在奥萨德次大陆的旅途中喜欢上了荞麦茶，荞麦果实烘焙后由滚烫的热水冲泡开，香气扑鼻。而眼下充斥鼻尖的味道……和荞麦茶很像，又夹杂着一点苦味，闻起来比荞麦茶还要值得回味。他抓着厚重的围巾向上拉，下意识想要隔绝开爱梅特赛尔克的信息素，却不曾想爱梅特赛尔克迈着步子离他更近了。  
想看看现在的英雄有着什么样的梦想，想要怎么去实现……  
光的喉结上下滚动，眯起眼睛打量爱梅特赛尔克，他与对方玩味的视线对上，旋即慌乱地移开。他从他的眼神中看出了端倪，对方已然知晓自己Omega的身份。四周的空气似乎在升温，光后撤了几步避开爱梅特赛尔克，能够呼吸到清淡如常、没有那股苦苦的荞麦味道的空气后，紧绷的身体才渐渐放松。  
大英雄的反应很奇怪啊，是哪里不对劲吗？  
他听到爱梅特赛尔克这么说了一句，心底猛地一沉。  
光怒不可遏地瞪向爱梅特赛尔克，看到的是于里昂热甩出的卡牌所打碎的虚幻黑影。单就一个复制出的影子便能有如此强大的Alpha气息，光想也不用想，他的记事本里绝对要给爱梅特赛尔克打上极度危险的记号。即便是以后决定与他合作，也要避难单独的相处。  
爱梅特赛尔克嘴上说着忌惮消灭了同胞的英雄，心底里其实是发颤的……光并不这么觉得，倒不如说拿捏不准，他也不知道爱梅特赛尔克究竟是什么意思，尤其是在对方最后留下一副对自己饶有兴趣的神情便消失后。  
嘲讽？挖苦？  
……  
光懒得去想了，他现在只想回到悬挂公馆里好好休息、冷静冷静，最好是去冲一个冷水澡。在呼吸了许久荞麦茶的味道后，他的身体焦躁不安，发情期似乎有了死灰复燃的迹象。  
这令他对Omega的身份更是作呕，些微Alpha的信息素就能令Omega为之所动至如此地步……他还是要催一催桑克瑞德和于里昂热，虽然他们只熟悉Alpha抑制剂的配方，但Omega的应该也相差不到哪里去吧？

什么都比不过战斗后的休憩。  
光斟酌过后放弃了冲凉，目前的身体状况太过疲惫，贪图一时爽快而生病就得不偿失了。  
他泡在热水中，虽然比不上黄金港的温泉，但起码会让全身的细胞舒缓、轻松。光的头发湿漉漉的，温顺地贴在额头、鬓角上，浴室里热气蒸腾，白花花的水汽团在翻滚。他长长地呼出一口气，困意袭来，令他抬不起眼。  
阿尔伯特不知道跑去哪里了，屋里没有一个人。也只有在这种私密的场所中他才能够如此放下戒备。  
光之战士泡晕了，身体向下滑入水中而不自知。也所幸他能够在水中呼吸自如，不然当晚就要闹出大英雄溺毙在浴缸里的大新闻。他的嘴里咕嘟咕嘟冒出一串细长的水泡，浑身上下泡得通红，软乎乎地贴在水底。  
整个人混混沌沌的，他好像是被人从水里捞起来了，皮肤接触到外界偏低的温度，哆嗦了一下，不满地哼唧出声。他费力地睁开双眼，模糊的视线中只瞥到了一袭黑袍，看不清外貌，便立刻被人捂住了双眼。光闻不到那人身上的信息素，也许是阿尔菲诺或者阿莉塞……可是身高又不太对……  
他的大脑当机了，思考运转不来那么多的东西，宛如中庸工艺馆的那只亚拉戈球的翻版。  
他被擦干净身子塞进了柔软的被窝里，咂吧着嘴巴扭了个身，鼾声响起。  
坐在床前的人也是没想到光会如此没有戒心。也可能是他的气息隐藏得太好，没有引起对方的注意。

光做了一个梦，大概率是应了那句话——日有所思，夜有所梦。  
且不同于以往那些他所梦过的东西，这次的内容让人难以启齿……也罢，直截了当地说，光在做春梦。  
眼皮沉重得抬不起来，他在被人亲吻，额头、双眼、脸颊，一路向下撩拨过锁骨，最后落在胸口。小小的肉粒乖巧地缩在乳晕里，对方的唇舌绕在那四周，灵活而狡猾。光被吮得难受，浑身都软掉了，他费力地伸出手去轰人，却碰到自己挺硬直立的乳头。结果还是没憋住，漏出了一两声闷哼。  
恍惚间梦里又出现了淡淡的荞麦果实的味道。  
一定是因为自己发情期刚过，就碰上不熟悉的Alpha的缘故……一定是这样的，才会梦到这些东西……  
可是荞麦的味道他真的太喜欢了，忍不住狠狠吸了好几口气。  
平日里光之战士的脸皮薄极了，但现在是在梦里，他脸皮厚一点又没有人会知道，何必藏着掖着，让自己不舒服呢？老实说，他做春梦的次数一只手都能掰数过来，体验稀少，更要好好珍惜。  
对方的手上似乎戴着手套，软软的、滑滑的触感出现在光的身上，应该是某种他没钱买的高级货。光被人抱起来了，圈在怀抱里，歪头倚着肩窝继续享受。那只手没有因为隔着布料而变笨拙，捻着他充血肿胀的乳珠打转，坏心眼地将它按压回乳晕里，又痒又麻。光抖了好几下，被人死死箍在怀里，躲也不是避也不是，只能挨着。他咬着唇，脸埋在对方脖侧呼哧呼哧喘着气，鼻腔里、肺里全被清淡带着些微苦味的荞麦茶香充斥，从外到里都要被侵占。  
这个梦做得也太爽了。  
单是玩弄几下胸就会这么舒服，光的性器抬了头，跟着他的身体一起颤抖，屁股里也开始出水了。他攥着对方的衣角，自身的信息素也一点一点不受控制地泄出来了，是冬日里棉被晒得暖烘烘的味道，是阳光的味道，某种意义上也和茶香挺配的。他小声嘟囔了一句快点，对方的手搭在他的腿间，揉搓了几下吐水的阴茎，并不是很感兴趣，继而在湿润的穴口转起了圈。  
很痒，不管是口子还是内里，都很痒。  
光扭着屁股躲闪，他想起数日前的不愉快，说什么也不肯被碰。这是他的梦、他的地盘，即便他像孩童一样顽劣任性，在这里也是他说了算。但这次并没有像他希望的那样戛然而止，是潜意识，又或是该死的发情期余韵在作祟，渴望自己被如此对待。他被人按在怀里按得更死了，动弹不得半分，那根纤长的手指钻了进去，光紧张地绞紧肠道，冰凉的布料与柔软的肠壁相互摩擦，令他难掩住细碎的呻吟。这让他不得不努力放松，有湿漉漉的吻落在他的眼睛上，他还是在这个梦里头一次听见对方说话，低沉地叫了一声乖孩子。三个字仿佛有魔法灌注其中，让他听话极了，他呜咽着沉下身子卸力，手指便掐准时机全部挤了进去，开疆破土。  
他的梦境构想出来的这个人一定很会战斗吧？光哆哆嗦嗦地想着，不免开始害怕，这是他第二次被造访私密处，也是第一次被自己以外的人光临。  
光的身体又开始僵硬，这根手指在里面小幅度移动，转来转去找着什么地方。  
会是哪里呢？光既期待又害怕。  
兜兜转转数秒，指肚揉在某一块软肉上时，光惊叫着挺直了腰板。这种感觉他记得，吓到过他。对方并不打算停下，间隔一两秒就会按压在那里，光打颤得更厉害了，甬道内酸胀，糟糕的快感在小腹处开始累积。阴茎淅淅沥沥流出了好多清液，硬得发疼，他想伸手去摸一摸，撸出精可能会舒服一些，但双手被掰到了身后，费力半天也抽不出来。  
他哀求对方放他一马，他不想被一根手指插到高潮射精。对方却不为所动，手指来回进出的幅度、速度都在逐渐加快，咕啾咕啾的水声在耳边炸开，此时布料的触感也被无限放大了，再怎么细腻柔顺的高级布料相较于软软的肠壁来说也还是太过粗糙。肠道里火烧火燎的，不知廉耻地吐出了好多黏腻体液，他有些崩溃地喘着粗气，胸口在战栗中起起伏伏，两颗乳头即使多时未被蹂躏，也还硬挺挺地破晕而出，在空气中晃动。  
想射精的冲动愈发强烈，光亟不可待地摇晃着身体，对方简直是掐准了一切，在他濒临高潮的时候松开了桎梏，另一只手摩挲上他后颈的腺体。一时间他溃不成军，尖叫着射了出来，后穴也像决堤了般喷出一大股水流，和着先前涌出的粘液打湿了他的屁股，还有对方的裤子。  
他被人塞回被窝里，浑身上下都还在颤抖，敏感得不行，估计随便再摸一把哪里又会尖叫着流出好多水。他现在脑子里一片空白，酥麻酥麻的感觉说是他又被媞坦尼娅电了一次也相差无几。  
那股荞麦茶香又出现了，若有若无地围绕在他周围，令他安心地忘却所有，沉入了更深的梦乡里。

转日醒来，光看到床单上干涸多时的精斑，头痛不已。  
这个春梦的劲头实在太足了。  
但有一说一，也确实是爽。


	2. 梅梅光光ABO（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强制发情&指奸&临时标记&没有本垒（我在搞什么啊）  
> 

光闲暇了好几日，自那一晚后整个人都神清气爽的。  
悬挂公馆的管理员捎来了水晶公的口信，他在观星室里等他们。  
光迟到了，在踏入观星室门的一瞬间他闻到了熟悉的茶香，勾起了关于某个梦境的回忆。他呼吸一滞，血气止不住地向上翻涌，慌忙尴尬地拉扯起厚重的围巾，挡住逐渐变红的脸颊，戒备的视线与那位不速之客交汇了。  
在光的眼里，爱梅特赛尔克还是那么的危险，也还是那么的让人心烦意乱。  
他没兴趣听爱梅特赛尔克说了些什么，无影的信誉在他和他的同伴这里向来是负值，鱼道当年说的话都比爱梅特赛尔克要可信得多。  
太可疑了。  
他对同伴说着，却心不在焉。爱梅特赛尔克人是走了，但是观星室里的荞麦茶味道什么时候才能散掉？明明同伴们的信息素都闻不见，单单只有他的在肆无忌惮地乱飘……难道这家伙从来不用抑制剂吗？  
他还在想着些有的没的、乱七八糟见不得人的东西，直到被敏菲利亚打断。  
“那个……你还好吗？看你好像有些走神……”  
“啊，没事，在想点事情。”  
“桑克瑞德说药的制作上出了点小麻烦，有一种药材在水晶都周边找不到……可能要到拉凯提卡大森林去看看。”  
“虽然不知道你的身体怎么了……嗯，桑克瑞德他们说你生病了，但是、但是！一定不可以勉强自己！”  
光摸摸敏菲利亚的头，说着这是他们世界里带来的一些小问题，不要担心。  
小小的、乖巧的女孩眨眨水晶色的双眼，冲他笑了笑。

光真的是没有想到爱梅特赛尔克能如此阴魂不散。  
他们前脚才踏入拉凯提卡，后脚爱梅特赛尔克就出现在了身后。  
紧接着就开始他那鬼话连篇的宣讲。  
前进、征服、统治……谁会想听伽雷玛的皇帝说这些压迫艾欧泽亚人民的事情？  
光烦躁得不行，这家伙脸皮简直厚到了超然物外的境界。有气又没处撒，他懊恼地抓了抓头发，看上去更乱糟糟了。  
“……真是个没完没了的家伙。”  
光特别赞同桑克瑞德的话，他现在正在拼命抑制自己拔刀砍人的冲动。  
“没完没了的可是你们这群笨蛋。还是说宁愿我在阴影中窥探你们？”光能感觉到爱梅特赛尔克的视线落在了自己的身上，毫不遮掩地在打量自己，“我特地现身出来的善意，你们不明白吗？”  
……这倒是也没毛病，但仍旧会令光感到头痛。拂晓的同伴几乎都是Alpha，和他们能够像如今这样相处还是经过了多年的磨合。突然又冒出来一个Alpha……还是个无影，什么铺垫也没有就说要结盟、和他们一起行动，怎么想怎么别扭。  
偷窥狂的行径固然不行，但是直截了当的现身也还是……不行。  
对于光来说，不管是心理上还是生理上，都很难接受爱梅特赛尔克这个存在。

呼吸有些困难，爱梅特赛尔克走在光的身边，荞麦茶的气味将他裹在中间，光的半张脸都埋在围巾里了，但那些味道还是会从缝隙间钻进来，撩拨他的神经。光的脸颊在缓慢升温，他艰难地咽了咽口水，才发觉自己口干舌燥的。先前观星室里的状况又完美重现在了此时的拉凯提卡大森林里。  
不论他刻意放慢脚步还是加快脚步，爱梅特赛尔克总是并排在他身侧，甩也甩不开。  
对方看破不说破他Omega的身份，他自然也不好跳出来说些什么，只能憋住一口气硬撑。  
爱梅特赛尔克的信息素和荞麦茶还是有所不同的，同行一路的光注意到。那是一种比荞麦果实更浓郁、更偏苦的味道，他有些好奇究竟这是什么食物或者植物，却也没法问出口，毕竟他对外宣称自己是Beta。  
Beta是闻不到任何信息素气味的。  
闻久了头会晕乎乎的，耳根也发烫。无奈之下光扯开了厚重的围巾，憋得通红的脑袋接触到空气，伸手扇扇风，舒服了不少。

与雅修特拉的再会充满乌龙意味。

而后的一切进展都很顺利。  
蛇形枝、隆卡遗迹、法诺村，直到大图帕萨礼拜堂……随着雅修特拉跌落深渊，这份好运戛然而止了。  
Omega总是会在遭受创伤或情绪出现极大起伏的时候易感，主要表现在精神上脆弱敏感，无法控制自身信息素的释放。如果在这个时候遇到某些居心叵测的Alpha，Omega也会强制进入发情期。  
光的脑子里被雅修特拉充斥，无法控制地一次次重复回现与雅修特拉相处的点滴，以及她最后消失前的神情、话语，消失后的一分一秒。自回到法诺村后他的呼吸就十分急促，他正在经历易感期，却不自知。当然，即便知道，他也无法做出什么补救措施，只能庆幸自己的信息素味道太过日常、朴实，不会引起其他人的注意。  
他茫然地看着于里昂热治疗鲁纳尔，直到听见木质楼梯吱嘎响动，消失多日的爱梅特赛尔克出现在视野中。这家伙不知道怎么被抓到了。  
他没心思听爱梅特赛尔克解释为何会被抓住，也没心思回答现在的状况。他几乎抬不起眼皮，并不是困，而是焦灼，眼球干涩胀痛，他不得不闭上眼睛来缓解这种症状。  
闭上眼睛也全是雅修特拉坠崖的一幕。  
他在一遍遍的回忆中察觉到不对劲，又说不准是哪里出了问题。  
直到有风吹过，夹杂着潮湿的水汽，稍稍滋润、推动了他即将凝固的思维继续前行。  
啊，是风。  
他急迫地将发现分享给他们。

光带着寻脉灯火在四处寻找地脉干流。这的确很麻烦，时间的消耗上也难做估量。起码来说他已经找了十多分钟，没有什么收获，这盏灯火光依然微弱。  
拉凯提卡的原始森林里过于闷热，光解下了围巾挂在树枝上，撩起羽织的袖子与下摆，才算感受到了一丝清凉。  
本应该为能够找回雅修特拉而欣喜，光却没有这样的情绪，他也不知道自己在为什么而焦躁不安，时时刻刻绷紧着神经在警惕些什么。  
提心吊胆确实很消耗精力和体力，他扶着树，意识有些涣散。恍惚间他听见身后有脚步声，手搭在刀柄上，却无法做出拔刀后斩的动作。紧接着下一秒，有人贴到了背后，熟悉的茶香扑来。  
是爱梅特赛尔克。  
光没搞明白这是什么路数，困惑地说你来做什么。  
“大英雄还没搞清楚现在有多危险吗？”  
思考了两三秒，光警铃大作。他一步跃出几星码远，武士刀出鞘，对准了爱梅特赛尔克。  
“让我想想，你这是在搞哪一出？”  
“其他人在哪！”  
“其他人？当然是在村子里。比起这些，你不想想你自己？”爱梅特赛尔克散步似的靠近他，“我很好奇艾欧泽亚的生理基础知识宣传差到什么程度，你自己处在什么状态中不清楚吗？”  
光被劈头盖脸的问题问懵住了。也有爱梅特赛尔克的信息素在作祟的缘由，他能嗅出苦苦的荞麦茶味越发浓郁，他的意识开始随之飘忽不定，心跳扑通扑通加快。  
四肢都在发软，刀从手中滑落。他站不住，一下子跪坐在地上。他讶异于自己身体状况的骤变，不解地看着爱梅特赛尔克。  
对方已经踱步到了他身前，蹲下身审视他。  
“Omega在情绪起伏不定的情况下会进入易感期，本人都意识不到地在向周围散发信息素。”爱梅特赛尔克捏起光的下颚，凑到他的耳边，“而那些察觉到的Alpha又会怎么做呢？”  
光的脸颊迅速蹿红，艰难地维持着姿势不让自己瘫倒在对方怀里。  
爱梅特赛尔克的声音都是湿润的，比拉凯提卡大森林的空气更甚，光的脑袋里虽然已经是混沌一片，但仍能清晰地听见对方炸响在耳边的话语。  
“当然是利用信息素诱导Omega被、迫、发、情。”  
字字诛心，光从头顶至肩膀都随之发麻，汗毛直立。  
他被对方揽入怀中，绝望崩溃地吼叫出声：“杀了你……我要杀了你！”

“所以……发情期的时候你都是怎么做的？”  
爱梅特赛尔克饶有兴致地看着倚靠在自己怀中的光之战士。后者已然颤抖地说不出话，羽织松松垮垮地滑至臂弯，露出滚烫发红的上半身。光徒劳地攥紧衣襟，理智被发情期带来的热潮灼烧、蚕食殆尽，这像极了他在水滩村遭遇的猝不及防，强制发情的滋味让他着实痛苦，身体在爱梅特赛尔克的信息素的侵蚀下愈发难以自控。  
“撸、撸出来……”  
光几乎是下意识在回答爱梅特赛尔克的问题，声音小到只有他们两人听得见。  
光的手抖得厉害，自暴自弃地伸进羽织下摆，撸动起湿淋淋的阴茎，毫无章法可言。他实在太难受了，却又不想丑态暴露在他人眼前，索性扭头埋进对方的颈间，咬着牙闭上双眼，只当他看不到就是没有发生过，一副掩耳盗铃的架势。  
腿根一凉，爱梅特赛尔克直接掀开了他的衣服。  
“你究竟有没有点自觉？打底裤都不穿的吗？”  
隔着薄薄一层内裤，爱梅特赛尔克的食指与中指交替游走在他的股间，在模仿人走路的姿势，最终停留在后穴附近，打着转儿摩挲那块湿答答的棉料。  
“那这里呢？摸过吗？”  
“一次……”  
有问必答，乖得不像话。  
爱梅特赛尔克体贴地帮光褪下碍事的内裤，拉着光揉搓性器的手来到穴口处。  
“动手，自己弄。”  
光拼命地摇着头，从他的手中挣脱的同时将他的手推远。光在蹬腿，用他目前仅能做出的动作反抗对方的命令。  
那里不可以被探索，就算是光自己也不行。  
爱梅特赛尔克没有搭理光的抗拒，转移阵地，盯上了他的胸口。右侧陷在乳晕中的乳头已经胀出，在外界挺立瑟缩着，这得益于先前的扭打，不经意间触碰到的。光其实不是一个省油的灯，即使在强制发情的初期力气也仍是很大，爱梅特赛尔克不得不多释放了些信息素来控制局面，花费了点时间和精力制服这个猎物。  
左侧的小家伙尚在沉睡，他的手指拨开乳晕挤出的缝隙，上下搓动藏在里面的柔软肉粒。他感受到怀里的人一颤，听见对方倒吸一口气的声音，看样子舒服得不行。乳孔附近的软肉更是敏感，单是指肚轻轻压在上面，光就会从嘴巴里泄出令人遐想连篇的喘息。  
光承受不住这样的撩拨，腿也不乱动了，僵硬紧绷着身子向后缩，躲闪爱梅特赛尔克的戏弄。爱梅特赛尔克的手指再一次流连回不知疲惫地吐着淫水的入口，不待光反应过来，整根中指径直探了进去。  
犹如压垮一切的最后一根稻草，光抑制不住地尖叫出声。  
一时间汁水飞溅，光被爱梅特赛尔克揽住腰，箍得死死，根本挣脱不开。对方似乎很熟悉他的身体，下一秒就碾上了他最害怕被碰到的地方。  
爱梅特赛尔克没有摘掉手套，糟糕的触感和光他记忆中的某刻微妙重合。光愣神，两者带给他的体验越发相近……他呼吸不稳，难掩呆滞惊恐的神情看向爱梅特赛尔克。  
“发现了？”  
对方一副好戏上演的模样回望他。  
“杀了你……！呜……杀了你……”  
光哆哆嗦嗦地怒吼，除此之外再做不了其他反抗。Omega难堪而恼怒的样子没有一丝震慑力，反倒会引起Alpha的施虐心。光被那根该死的手指捅得无法通顺地说出一句话，咒骂与浪叫掺半，他节节败退，小腹处快感囤积，憋得他忍不住夹紧腿根摩擦。他又快濒临临界点了，三十多年的人生中第二次被Alpha造访私处、第二次被手指插射。  
光的脑子里一片空白，高潮的袭来的同时后颈腺体的位置传来钝痛，他的声音染上了哭腔，绝望无助地吼叫。

光倚在爱梅特赛尔克的身上缓了许久，浑身上下出透了汗，他伸出手抹了把脸，汗水、泪水、口水混着淌下的感觉着实让他反胃。他的腿还在打颤，摇晃着站起身穿好自己的衣服，捡起落在不远处的武士刀。  
“……为什么是临时标记？”  
他摸着后颈，脆弱处被爱梅特咬破了，渗出的血在手指上，黏腻，冬日里阳光的味道混入了一丝不易被人察觉的麦茶香。  
光看向爱梅特赛尔克，后者坐在树荫下，一脸你是笨蛋吗的表情也在看着光。  
“你觉得我会和你们这些残次品一样？只靠下半身思考？”  
他站起来了，快步走到光的身前。伽雷玛人较中原人族来说体型实在高大不少，对于光这样身高在中原人族中处于中上游水平的人来说更是，加之Alpha临时标记的影响，身体已经比脑子反应更快地向后躲了。  
但是没用，爱梅特赛尔克又迈前几步掐住了光的脖子。  
“这只是给你一个教训，没有被标记过的Omega一个人在外面乱跑会遭遇什么。这下能记住了吧？”  
“可这不是你……”  
“艾欧泽亚的大英雄，我浪费自己大好的休息时间给你上课，你连一点感激都没有吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克绝对是打定主意不让自己反驳了。  
光愤愤地拍掉他的手，挂好刀后又捡起寻脉灯火。他没忘自己出来是为了什么，刚才那一通乱七八糟的事情已经耽误了太多时间。  
“指望你找要找到哪年哪月？就在那棵树附近，我可是一个有计划性的人，但凡做事都会动脑子掐准时间。”爱梅特赛尔克指的地方就在两人办那档子事的不远处，“不像某些人，出门从来不带脑子。”  
光涨红了脸，假装听不到爱梅特赛尔克在说话，吹响了口哨。


	3. 梅梅光光ABO（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本垒+临时标记

奇坦那神影洞深处的灵光卫对光的身体没有造成太大的影响，至少来说，没有让他又一次强制陷入发情，只是仍会觉得身体有些别扭。他和困惑的众人解释也许身体是适应了光之力，习惯了，他也不明白之类的含糊说辞，好说歹说打着哈哈糊弄过去了。  
也不知道是不是该谢谢那个临时标记。  
他隔着厚实的围巾摸在后颈上，脸一阵发烫，又赶忙向上拽了拽。这半日他来都隐藏得很好，没有被同伴们发现他和爱梅特赛尔克之间的事情。  
回去的路上，他们在洞穴里遇到了爱梅特赛尔克。  
爱梅特赛尔克口中关于世界的真相的说辞堪称颠覆光迄今为止建立起来的世界观。Omega在情感上会倾向于标记他的Alpha，但理智在告诉他，眼前这个人所说的话不能轻易相信。吐露真言，半真半假，又或是谎话连篇，不管那一种，暂且保持怀疑的态度，总是不会吃亏的。

在辞别夜之民，回到水晶都后，光没有迎来应有的闲暇休憩，而是震动雷克兰德的……游末邦的袭击。

光从来没有在哪场战斗中如此焦虑过。目之所及尽是白色的异形，他数不清自己已经斩杀多少只，也不清楚他还要斩杀多少只。光不喜欢这种掌控不住的局面，他可以救下身边受伤的士兵，却分身乏术，无法救下其他人。  
食罪灵多得像雪崩，Omega的心绪也开始随之出现崩塌。有一种无助感在光的胸腔里翻腾起来，这像极了那场庆功宴的尾声，他做到了自己仅能做到的细枝末节，是他能力不足，不足以担下所有的重任。  
胜利伴随牺牲，是惨烈的、悲壮的。光自发情期出现以来，情绪很容易被周遭的人和事物感染。他听见龟缩在墙角的士兵喃喃低语，像极了魔咒，勾起他最不愿回想起的、尘封在记忆深处的一幕幕。昔日种种、生离死别在光的眼前浮现，他猛地抬起头，那些故去的人们静静地环绕在他的身旁，看着他。  
拯救世界的大英雄也是人，也会悲伤，也会痛苦。

沃里斯的声音在夜空下盘旋，仿佛最后一根压垮他精神的稻草，刻骨的冷意从骨子里蹿出，浸透四肢百骸，踏浪成冰。旋即又有一股不同寻常的热意席卷而来。光愤恨地捶着地面，这种感觉他再熟悉、了解不过——是该死的发情期。  
他的身体难以自持地散发着信息素，可里面没有了让人心安的麦茶香。  
临时标记消失了。  
他想起爱梅特赛尔克说过的话，他应该是又陷入了暗潮汹涌的易感期。只是这次的情况更为严重，周围没有Alpha的诱导，却仍然发情了。  
他接二连三地在这种关键时刻掉链子。他怨恨自己的渺小，怨恨自己是Omega，如果他足够强大……  
如果他足够强大，还会是这样的局面吗？

观星室里的氛围甚是沉闷。  
在场的Alpha无一列外地嗅到了飘浮空气中的Omega信息素的味道。熟悉的气味他们在法诺村里也遇到过，当时没有人在意，可这里不同，毕竟用脚趾头想想也能明白，水晶公是不可能在观星室里晒被子的。  
罪魁祸首还没有意识到什么不妥，他在情绪稳定后自我感觉良好，一副完全可以参加商议的架势搞得众人不知如何开口。  
直到爱梅特赛尔克的出现打破了僵局。光在某一个时刻突然扯高了围巾，遮住大半张脸，慌忙说着身体有点不舒服就离开了。一众Alpha心领神会，长舒了一口气，如果光继续呆下去，他们真的很难继续好好商议对策了。

光回到悬挂公馆时早就出透一身热汗。幸得羽织宽敞松快，一路上没有被人发现他的下体支起了小帐篷。说长不长的路途跑起来急剧消耗他的体力与精力，紧绷的神经一旦松懈就再难聚拢，光倒在床上呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，连脱衣铺被的力气也不剩了。  
他搞不懂爱梅特赛尔克用了什么方法把他费劲千辛万苦才压制下去的发情期唤醒，明明没有闻到任何Alpha信息素的味道，但就在回头看见爱梅特赛尔克的一瞬间，他的全部感官便开始燃烧、浑身止不住地发烫。光仿佛是将他所知的有关爱梅特赛尔克的一切印刻在了骨髓中，不论他听到、嗅到、碰到，更或是看到这些，都会刺激到他敏感的神经和身体。  
书写用的白纸在火焰的吞噬下会燃作灰烬，光的理智也正如此，所剩无几却仍在欲望的火舌下剥落，掉入名为情潮的深渊。  
对方并不按常理出牌，光不情不愿地等待了许久，那股能令他舒缓的荞麦茶茶香也没有出现在屋内。  
他的意识在热潮中涣散。  
眼眶和嘴巴里都是干涩的，他不得不闭上眼，难耐地咬着皲裂翻起死皮的下唇。光这才想起来自己从战斗开始以来滴水未进，他仍在冒着汗，这样下去不知道会不会虚脱。  
该死的爱梅特赛尔克究竟对自己做了什么？光着实困惑。  
他只能靠撸一撸前面来疏解。他还是不敢去摸后面，即便是黏滑的体液流满了股沟和腿根。有些事情做不到就是做不到，光在某些地方懂得适时放弃，就好比在自慰上，再怎么强迫他，他也不会去把手指伸进小穴里搅来搅去。  
光之战士的脸皮真是薄得可怜。  
他咬着领口撸出了第一发，腿间的性器一抖一抖吐着精，沾湿了他的手掌和衣服，腥膻的味道令他头昏脑涨。  
嘴里咿咿啊啊地流出些他自己也不明意味的声响，可能是急躁，也可能是抱怨。光对自己的身体一无所知、束手无策，他觉得自己被迫等待的时间已经够久了，往夸张了说得有半个星历那么长，可是爱梅特赛尔克别说人影了，连一丝信息素的气味都没有出现。  
他难耐，他急切，他需要曾经临时标记过他的人的安抚。光的喉结滚动，整个口腔至喉咙间都是火烧火燎的，没有分泌出唾液供他吞咽下肚。他扭动下肢，白花花的双腿缠绕在一起摩擦，瑟缩中穴眼咕啾咕啾涌出好多水，内裤滑腻腻地粘在皮肤上，不管是触感还是观感，都十分色情而糟糕。

爱梅特赛尔克是什么时候出现在这间屋子里的？光不知道，他等了很久也没有等来谁，昏天黑地中说不准自己是否还睡了一小觉。  
他睁开双眼，模糊的视线中终于出现了他翘首以盼多时的人。  
对方给光倒了一杯水，光动动手指却没有力气抬起整条胳膊去拿。他听到对方放下了杯子，哐当磕在桌面上，举手投足之间很是不耐烦。紧接着光被抱起来了，碍事的围巾也被摘掉了。泥泞的下半身坐到爱梅特赛尔克腿上时，他忍不住嘶嘶吸气，夹紧了腿根。  
爱梅特赛尔克捏着他的两颊、掰开他的嘴，将匆匆浸过自己体温和信息素的水喂给了他。是起裂的大地久旱逢甘霖，光贪婪地索取对方口中的水分，舒服到整个人都在抖，他抓着爱梅特赛尔克肩膀的手下意识攥紧。  
光被馥郁的茶香撩拨神智，胸口、下腹处的火堆里如同被人丢进了助燃剂，卷起的火焰快要将他融化殆尽。爱梅特赛尔克那里没有水了，光想离开，反而被对方按住了头颅。蛰伏已久的舌头灵活地撬开了牙关，光不知所措，只能任由它在自己的地界上胡作非为。光本来想咬，但爱梅特赛尔克捏着他脸颊的手一直没有松开，让他无从下嘴，似乎是猜准了光会来这么一出反抗。  
他的气息逐渐不稳，肺叶传来灼烧感，他挣扎着逃离爱梅特赛尔克——无果。  
待甬长的吻结束时，光之战士不会用鼻子呼吸了，两片水润红肿的唇瓣开合着，汲取氧气。  
“稍微和你的同伴们聊了聊天，你就把自己搞成这幅样子了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克揶揄道，松开了对光的钳制。后者没有理会他，自顾自挪回了床上。  
Alpha信息素的包裹下，光的呼吸趋于急促。  
“我等了很久。”他伸出舌头把自己嘴角那些流出的唾液和水舔干净，目光落在枕头上，小声道，“爱梅特赛尔克，临时标记我吧。”  
陈述的语气，不带丝毫请求意味。  
目前的状况下，于里昂热和桑克瑞德分身乏术，短时间内难以制作出对他有效的抑制剂，而在这段日子里，最稳妥的办法还是临时标记。他已经被爱梅特赛尔克临时标记过，直至现在腺体附近的咬伤都还没有痊愈，不介意对方再给他盖一次戳。  
一次也好两次也罢，亦或是更多次……他颇有破罐破摔的想法混在其中，只要是能帮他驯服这具身体，爱梅特赛尔克怎么做都可以。  
“只是一个标记？还是额外附带些别的？”爱梅特赛尔克的手压在枕头上，向光明示，随后不紧不慢地抽回，指了指他的下体，“又或者是这个？”  
“混蛋……”光的脸颊迅速升温，咬着牙破口大骂。

两根手指在肠道里搅动的感觉着实令人脸红心跳，光用胳膊挡住了眼睛，不看爱梅特赛尔克，对方也休想看到他的表情。内里不知廉耻地流出下作声响，这次是爱梅特赛尔克少有的良心发现，没有戴着手套去干他。不知道是不是无影体内充满暗之力的缘故，爱梅特赛尔克的手冷冰冰的，是光的体温都融化不开的寒意，他咬着袖子接纳、吞吐对方，当两指不偏不倚地按在那片软肉上时，他还是控制不住地颤抖起来。  
让人失控却又贪恋，他不情不愿地承认自己确实要沉迷于这种滋味里了。  
食指和中指抵着湿热的敏感处向两侧扩张，光仰起头，腰板僵硬地挺直。实在是太糟糕，空气灌进来了，他又忍不住缩紧，头倒向一旁，泄出的几声呜咽被他藏匿在枕巾和衣物下。  
下体传来的酸胀快感刺激着他的每一根神经，他的双腿几乎折成了一条直线，谁又能想到，原初世界的大英雄在千锤百炼中造就的柔韧性在这种场合下居然派上了用场。淅淅沥沥吐着清液的阴茎攀上了凉意，是爱梅特赛尔克的手，光不免抖了两下，对方察觉到了他的恐惧，恶劣地揉搓起柱身，埋在肉穴里的手指加快了进出的速度。  
双重夹击下光无处可逃，他的头皮发麻，沁出的热汗蒙了一层又一层。根本顾不得这间卧房的隔音情况是否良好，放浪的呻吟一旦开闸就再无退回去的可能，那些快感堆积到了一定程度，足以轻松地冲垮他的意志。  
光无法思考了，他分不清那是想射精的冲动还是憋屈的尿意。他承受不住地告饶，祈求爱梅特赛尔克停下，对方却打定了主意不会遂他愿。  
光再一次在尖叫中被送上了高潮。  
他的脑袋里白茫茫一片，爽到眼冒金星，Alpha似乎释放出了更多的信息素来迫使他延长高潮的时间，他的双腿死死夹住对方的腰，抖得像筛糠。失神间他被爱梅特赛尔克翻了个身，嘴巴里流出来的口水都糊在了枕面上。  
平日里不好糊弄的光之战士唯有在此时变得乖巧听话。  
他像极了一只熟透的虾蛄，对方却没有把他从凌乱碍事的壳子里剥出，而是耐心地整理着、一层一层卷起深红色羽织的下摆，卷到他的腰带下塞好。光沉溺在余韵中无法自拔，紧接着微颤的腹部被捞起，不待他反应过来，对方便蛮横地挤进了他的私密处。  
光登时崩溃地挣扎。  
即使做足了前戏，伽雷玛人的性器尺寸也实在大了太多，未经人事的软穴只吃进去了前端便吃痛地缩紧。  
这和被刀砍被火烧带来的痛感完全不同，分明就是人类无法忍受的！  
光疼得眼泪哗哗往外冒，牙齿打颤着咒骂爱梅特赛尔克——就连冒险途中学来的俚语也一股脑招呼上去。换来的回应是对方一巴掌落在屁股上，硬拧着他的劲儿又向肠道深处没进去了一截。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地再也骂不出来，攥着床单的指节发白，爱梅特赛尔克按着他的脖子、掌心压在腺体上，直到蛮横地将整根性器挤进去，才终于大发慈悲地俯下身亲吻他滚烫的耳根、红肿的后颈。  
话太多、尤其是满嘴胡言乱语的孩子更需要刻骨铭心的教训才能长记性。  
爱梅特赛尔克的吻痒痒的。  
Omega喜欢被亲吻腺体附近皮肤的触感，缓解了不少下体的钝痛，他听见爱梅特赛尔克在耳边提醒他放松，呼出的气都是湿热的。他讨价还价索要更多的亲吻，得到后也确实乖乖照做了。  
发情中的身体为性爱做足了准备，就算被粗暴对待也没留下任何伤痕。压在他身上的人继续动作了，他不得不配合地塌下腰撅起屁股，虽说没有强行插入时那么痛了，但也还是火辣辣的。  
周遭空气中的荞麦茶香越发浓郁，光被熏得意识又开始混沌。后入的姿势让爱梅特赛尔克插得很深，起先还只是异物入侵的感觉混着一点点酸胀，但随着十数下操干过后，光分泌出的体液已经足够对方畅通无阻的进出。一个不经意的走神间，龟头碾在了光最害怕被触碰到的地方。光没收住声，后知后觉才捂住嘴巴，僵硬着弓起身子。  
那根本不是一两根手指能比拟的酸爽。  
光再次咬住了衣襟，喉咙间喷涌出的浪叫都被他死死憋在布料里，他的神智和灵魂都快被一浪高过一浪的快感冲出体内。该死的爱梅特赛尔克还在用力按压他的腹部，他想在迷恋上这种感觉前逃离，却只能徒劳地伸出双手去抓枕头与床单，向前挪动一小步就会被对方捞回来，加大操干的力度与速度。  
光快要疯了。爱梅特赛尔克堵住了他的马眼，逼得他什么也射不出来，腰肢还被紧紧箍着动弹不得。肉穴被插得烂熟，染上哭腔的呻吟中掺杂着黏腻淫荡的水声，酸意分秒不停地从下体袭来，他再也绷不住劲，一股水流从肠道深处涌出，浇灌在爱梅特赛尔克的性器上，将两人本就泥泞不堪的交合处弄得更显靡乱。  
他潮吹了。  
拯救世界的大英雄抖得不像话，放到平时别说拿刀，连站也站不住。泪水和口水糊了一脸，双眼都失了焦，他整个人都软掉了，好心的爱梅特赛尔克松去对他阴茎的桎梏，趁着他绝顶时火上浇油、窘迫时雪上加霜。  
如果不是爱梅特赛尔克还在掐着他的腰，他绝对会跌到床上缩成一团抽搐。意识越飘越远，频繁粗重的呼吸让光有了一种缺氧的实感，他的眼前白花花一片，失态地呢喃道不要。  
光的屁股绷得很紧，上身却是软趴趴的伏在床上，透过乱糟糟的棕发可以窥见发红带着水渍的眼角。  
眼前的场景微妙地与记忆深处的某刻重合，爱梅特赛尔克记不清是多少年前的哪一个夜晚——  
那个人也如今日般雌伏在他身下，意乱情迷。  
冥界的宠儿拥有看穿灵魂的能力。  
他们拥有相同的灵魂，跃动在他的眼前，令他执拗地想去靠近，但又止步不愿靠前。  
还不到时候。他想。 他听到Omega在呻吟中哭叫求饶，反而加重了力道，次次精准攻击在对方的要害。  
包裹住阴茎的软肉在不断收缩挤压，夹得爱梅特赛尔克也忍不住吸气，他俯身在光的脸旁，称赞光无师自通。言罢后者肠道瑟缩得更紧了。  
爱梅特赛尔克还想看看光是否会更加失态，更加失态后又会是什么样子的。  
他也确实那么做了，他就着光高潮未退又开始搂着光的腰操干起。在数下激烈的冲撞后，某个隐秘的腔口被破开，他听到身下人更加崩溃地哽咽、扭过头惊恐地回望他，几乎是在用气声质问他顶开了什么地方。  
这质问没有一丝魄力，倒不如说会激发人的施虐心。  
光在战栗，既是因为爽利又是因为害怕，爱梅特赛尔克对顶弄前列腺附近的肠肉失去了兴趣，转头开始奸淫那个狭小的入口。Alpha似乎又在释放信息素稳定他的情绪，后颈腺体处穿来湿热的触感，爱梅特赛尔克在舔那里，又转为吮吸，他抑制不住地喘了好几口气，喘出几声难耐的低吟。  
短时间内小口被撞得更开，能够吞纳进性器的前端。比起反复折磨前列腺，这里要更舒服，是细水长流的酸痒，不猛烈却耐得住回味，碰一下就够他抖着接受接下来的第二第三下。兴许是见到光变得食髓知味，下意识间扭着屁股迎合自己的动作，爱梅特赛尔克才开了尊口，告诉他这是生殖腔，如果射在里面就会永久标记。  
平淡如常的语气，光浑身血液都要凝固了。  
光僵硬地摇着头，哆嗦着说着不可以，他很是懊恼自己几秒钟前还在配合对方扭腰的行径，涨红了脸，最后是尴尬地把脸埋在了双臂间、埋在衣服里，一遍又一遍重复着不要。  
显而易见，爱梅特赛尔克不会搭理他。  
半支阴茎都操了进去，生殖腔里分泌出的水比肠道要更多，也更加敏感，光被操了几下就又快不行，忍不住小声低呼。身体总是比话语要来的诚实，尤其是在性欲上头的时候，他无意识地又在小幅度逢合爱梅特赛尔克，一抖一抖地流出更多水，屁股被对方的胯骨撞红、撞得啪啪作响。  
光的性器再一次硬起来了，尽管这回没有爱梅特赛尔克堵着，他也射不出来，后面不断袭来的快感可比射精要厉害得多，他尖叫着攥紧手臂，抓出了红痕，还在妄想用疼痛来维持一丝清醒。  
这显然是不可能的。  
光第二次潮吹了，生殖腔里喷出的水是先前的两三倍，不受控地剧烈颤抖，Omega的身体在此时又要作祟，紧缩的腔口企图挽留住Alpha，迫切渴望对方的成结射精、永久标记。他在一团浆糊神志不清中发现了身体的渴求，哭的很难堪，却违抗不了，他一边在哭叫中求对方不要射进去，一边又在发出不知廉耻的挽留。  
最后爱梅特赛尔克难得听进去了他的话，在他的激颤抽搐中射在了生殖腔外的肠道里。  
血痂还未脱落的后颈又被咬破，光在两眼一翻彻底昏死过去前得到了他想要的临时标记。

光的发情期结束了，在临行前收到了桑克瑞德委托琳拿来的抑制剂。  
在打倒所有灵光卫，乃至拯救第一世界回到家乡前，光之战士都不会再需要爱梅特赛尔克的临时标记了。  
即使做爱会使人上瘾，但光也清楚，与爱梅特赛尔克这样纠缠不清的关系必须当断则断，避免日后出现大麻烦。

他服下泛着苦味的药剂，收拾好一切向安穆·艾兰出发。


End file.
